Feelings for Diesel
by rkpiratedrawer
Summary: Emily has to shunt frieght cars with the devious Diesel. Being the disgusting, rude Diesel, he has a soft side that Emily discovers. Pairing: EmilyxDiesel


The sun came bright and early as usual, all the engines were happily snoozing away. Except Percy, who had a big silent yawn as he was leaving the shed to deliver the mail.

On the other side of the island was the emerald engine; Emily, who was quietly sleeping in her own shed, for she didn't know, that the next few days would change her life possibly forever.

A Few hours later, everyone was awake and running. Emily had recently been working her buffers off, and Sir Topham Hatt figured a break would do her good. So he had sent her away to arrange some fright cars. Edward was busily working with the new ones that were just delivered in his yard, but they were still a nuisance and needed a hard push for them to co-operate. Emily was allowed to arrange the old ones and push them about and not to worry about hurrying. She would work not too far from Edward's yard, but in a corner where there are and buffers are lined up to keep the freight cars in order and not lying everywhere the rails.

Emily was used to working with freight cars since she would be super strict with them, but today Emily felt she couldn't wake up, she was drowsy since the owl that lived in her shed kept hooting all night. She rolled off to the yard.

"Easy work like this would be sure to help me" She thought.

But as she arrived, Emily felt she saw the most horrifying thing on earth; there was the tall, dark and devious Diesel. He had noticed her and sneered.

"I don't want to work with a smelly steamie" He complained "I just had a wash down."

"As if I want to work with a dirty Diesel!" Emily shouted back. She was tired, and working with a Diesel wouldn't help her one bit.

Diesel's eyes turned bright and he grinned with interest. "Woke up on the wrong side of the shed, it seems. You look crankier than Cranky himself."

Emily felt her cheeks turn warm, she found it embarrassing that even a Diesel can see when she didn't have her beauty sleep.

"As if you cared," Emily tried to counter back, "Compared to you, Cranky is nice and not as dirty." Emily then went off to do her duty, Diesel smirked as she left.

Emily felt just looking at Diesel had drained most of her energy, the freight cars notice her fatigue and decided to make the best of it, for instance, they put on their breaks every time Emily was ready to haul them, and release so that Emily goes crashing into other equipment around, luckily she knew how to stop herself in time so she wouldn't cause so much damage.

Eventually Emily had most of the freight cars lined up, she figured pushing them instead of pulling them would do the trick, and it wasn't as many freight cars to count, but just today, Emily felt as if she'd fall asleep any minute.

The freight cars felt heavier than ever.

Diesel had happen to come by. He looked at the situation and cackled.

"Can't even push a few fright cars, girlie steamie? Maybe Diesels ARE better." He laughed.

Emily almost cried in frustration, she looked down and pushed until her cheeks turned red. She hated it when other engines didn't take her seriously just because of her gender, just when she felt like she'd pass out, she felt the freight cars moving, she was shocked by her own strength, but looking forward, she noticed up ahead was Diesel pulling the rest of the freight cars, Emily was surprised.

"Can't have you lying around all day, some of us have sheds to go home to." Diesel tried saying rudely

Emily closed her eyes and relaxed, with her little energy left, she pushed ahead.

After re-arranging the freight cars, the two had a drink, Emily's whole face was almost red, and Diesel was slightly pink in the cheeks.

Catching her breath Emily looked at Diesel who was still taking a drink, she smiled and figured he wasn't so dirty, cranky or as horrible as she had thought.

"Uhm...Diesel?" She called quietly and bit her lip.

"What?" Diesel mumbled.

"Thank you for helping me, I needed it. I suppose you're a very useful Diesel." She said more loudly.

Diesel glanced at her quickly and sped away. It was a strange thing indeed, for as he left, Emily could've sworn his cheeks turns much more red after she commented on him.

"Maybe he was more tired than I thought..." wondered Emily. She didn't take much notice into it.

From the work that had been done, Sir Topham Hatt had visited Emily at the Yard later in the evening. Emily had explained her situation in the shed, but didn't want to hurt the owl.

"Perhaps it would settle down by tonight." she thought.

Sir Topham Hatt understood and allowed her have another chance to prove herself. Emily smiled and had confidence to work three times as hard, and prove to Diesel how hard she can work.

Next day Emily, still tired from the loud owl, sped to the yard and saw Diesel again, this time, he looked ad if _he_ was the one who couldn't sleep.

Emily felt happy and cheeky "Woke up on the wrong side of the shed, it seems. You look crankier than Cranky himself." She joked.

Diesel only glanced at her, and went off.

Emily felt like she had hurt his feelings, but then again, there doesn't seem to be any proof that diesels like Diesel or 'Arry and Bert have feelings. Emily went shunting off.

Later in the afternoon, the sun was setting, and compaired to yesterday, the two finished more earlier. Emily was re-counting the Freight cars making sure there wasn't any missing, meaning that could've run away.

Diesel on the other hand, was a few feet away from Emily napping.

Emily was proud of herself being able to have bettered herself, she then sneaked up quietly to Diesel curious what had he been doing in the meantime, she then was startled that she was close to yelling their success when she could've awoken him.

Emily couldn't help but stare beside him, he had no happy or angry expression, it was a calm one, for once his mouth wasn't with a lopsided grin, or his eyebrows weren't clenched to each other, he looked blissful. Emily felt like she could almost absorb his feelings, it was then that he peeked through one eye feeling someone staring at him, his eyes shot open and rolled backwards, Emily jumped and was ready to apologize for staring.

"What?!" Diesel snapped "Can't a Diesel look at the back of his eyelids?!"

Emily wished she could see the blissful part of Diesel, although she did see the nice part of Diesel yesterday, maybe she could see more to him by poking around him.

"Well, we've finished early, so I wondered if you'd like to go around the rails with me?" Emily asked sweetly.

Diesel made the most disgusted face and noise Emily had ever heard. "We diesels may be be lonesome, but we're not desperate!"

Emily gasped in horror and in anger, she weeshed as loud as ever and sped off.

Diesel almost laughed "She's so cute when she's angry" He said to himself.

Emily could not believe it "Just when I knew I could change that- that Dirty Diesel!"

It was lucky no one else was around the rails at that time, otherwise Emily would've weeshed them too, Emily just kept her pistons going, not thinking what corners to turn or where to go. Unfortunately with her luck and without complete attention she stopped and panted.

"Enjoyed the ride?" Diesel said behind her.

Emily looked back in shock- she came back without noticing! Her face was as red as an apple.

Diesel then roared with laughter, it almost scared Emily, she never had heard Diesel laugh before! It sounded as if his inner child full of life was laughing, Emily was too embarrassed and angry to notice though. She calmed down and was close to leaving so she can sulk in her shed.

"Because of you the sunset is almost done." Diesel said.

Emily stopped and looked back.

"We can try to make the most of it. Plus, I wanted to show you something."

Emily's eyes were shining, she then noticed Diesel and the sun hitting him, his black was shining to an orange colour and his face had lighten up, his eyes looked large, shiny and black. He then threw a smirk. " Do you still want to go?"

Emily nodded slightly. "y-yes" she whispered.

The two rode off, they went around the bridge, and past by Castle Loch, Emily whistled to the seals and they replied back with a bark. Diesel noticed she liked animals, his idea seemed it might work.

The two rode in silence until they arrived at a small cozy-looking shed.

Emily glanced at Diesel.

"I heard about that owl in your shed, mine isn't much, but if you wanted to rest here I don't mind." Grumbled Diesel.

Emily couldn't' t believe it, her eyes went glossy, no one has this been nice to her before!

"Thank you Diesel!" She almost shrieked with excitement. She whistled loudly and cheerfully, she then looked at Diesel longly.

Diesel only looked away, his cheeks were turning pink again.

"This is only for now stemie," He said trying not to look at Emily. "Usually I'm not generous to smelly stemies such as yourself."

Emily giggled, which caught Diesel off guard expecting another outburst of anger, but Emily figured he was just teasing.

"Thank you" She whispered.

They both settled in the shed, Diesel dozed off almost immediately after settling.

Emily yawned and looked at Diesel, his face looked different. He was smiling a bit, his cheeks were still slightly pink.

Emily felt her cheeks go warm too. She then gasped. It finally hit her. "Could it be- I mean- I Think I like Diesel!" She thought.

She glanced at him to make sure, her insides felt as if it'd melt. She knew it. She did like him! And somehow, didn't mind one bit, she yawned again and slept happily.

"For once, I hope I was wrong about Diesels not having feelings." She thought.

The next day unfortunately was different. It turned out Emily and Diesel both had done more than enough work at the Yard and should get back at their jobs, Diesel had to leave to go to the scrap yard, and Emily was back to pulling coaches.

Diesel pretended yesterday night didn't happen, and made a look as if he'd care less "Great, no more working with the smelly steamie."

Emily didn't respond, instead she went off.

Diesel deep inside felt upset, and watched her as she left.

Emily was upset on the fact that she wouldn't be able to work with Diesel, and she was worried if he'd like her back- of course, she was oblivious to the signs earlier.

Arriving back to the main lines, she saw Thomas, he whistled salutations.

"Hello Emily!" He shouted "Good to see you back! I'm sure it was horrible having to work with Diesel"

Emily looked as if she'd cry any minute "yeh.." she mumbled.

Thomas noticed she looked sad, so he tried cheering her up " Guess what happened yesterday!" He said enthusiastically, "Gordon and James crashed through the chocolate factory!

Behind a few other coaches was Diesel, he watched Emily. Laughing with Thomas.

Thinking he could've been the one cheering up Emily, he snarled in jealousy and kept watching.

Emily noticed the time and had to leave. "Sorry Thomas, I got to go!"

"Ok" Said Thomas "see ya!"

They went in separate ways, Diesel rode off and stopped Thomas in his tracks...literally.

Thomas was startled. "Diesel!"

Diesel had a horrifying face, his teeth were snarling, his forehead scrunched up and his eyes were small and beady.

"You best stay away from Emily." He growled

"...ookay..?" Thomas said uneasy, he then went around Diesel slowly and sped off probably faster than Gordon.

Diesel's evil face then turned into his normal, bored one. "That settled it." He smirked.

Meanwhile, Emily was taking water, she felt real lonely without Diesel. Sure he didn't talk much, but when it did it was to tease her or to complement her secretly, her insides almost boiled thinking about him, she blushed again.

"If only I could see him." She thought.

And as if he had read her mind he had rolled beside her.

"Still looking glum,steamie?" Diesel complained.

Emily's eyes shone. She felt like screaming, but just held it in as hard as she could.

"Diesel!" She squeaked.

Diesel tried not to look surprised "You missed me?"

"Ye-N-No." Emily said quickly. She tried not to let her cheeks burn up.

Diesel chuckled. "Me neither." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Emily stared at Diesel longly.

"What?" sneered Diesel.

"I missed you."

Diesel gulped hard. "I didn't." He spluttered.

Emily's face fell.

"I wondered if we could go for another ride...after work, that is."

"I'll probably be busy, 'Arry and Bert are slow at the scrap yard and need an expert to help them out." Diesel said boastfully. "Besides, diesels shouldn't be dating steamies."

Emily felt her world crash.

"..I-I better go, people are waiting for me." She managed to say in a normal tone.

And Emily sped off.

Diesel watched her leave, he frowned knowing what he had just said made him the dumbest diesel on the island of sodor.

Emily should've known she was right about diesels not having feelings. She felt small beady tears forming. Why would he like her anyways?

The whole day Emily was glum, engines around her whistled whenever they passed by, Emily whistled very low and sadly.

Eternity passed and it was finally night, Emily went to her own shed instead of Diesel's. "Why hurt myself more?" Emily thought.

She then went in, the owl kept on with it's hooting...

"No sleep, no company." Emily sighed.

She then heard a low horn, she looked and Diesel was outside, the moon was shining on him, but he looked miserable.

"You look like you need the company besides that stupid owl."

Emily stared.

"I'm..sorry," He mumbled. " I really did want to date-that is, if you're interested in some other steamie..." The last few words were almost growled by Diesel.

Emily's depression vanished and almost laughed, he looked cute angry.

"No." She said. "I don't have anyone else...but you."

Diesel felt his whole face burn. He gulped hard again.

Emily did a quiet, affectionate whistle, Diesel honked back.

They both had settled in and looked up at the moon. It never looked better than ever.

Diesel purred like a kitten beside Emily. His cheeks still pink, she also blushed and had a long happy sigh as they both fell asleep.

5 seconds later, the owl started hooting again.

Diesel then blew a loud honk that shook the shed and made the owl fly away in the night.

"That settles the damn bird." He pouted

Emily chuckled. "You're cute when you're mad." she mumbled.

Diesel smiled and snoozed away.


End file.
